Sketches Live on You
by Carnadeite
Summary: —2. Menemukan muse yang memberi inspirasi adalah keinginanmu saat ini. Akan tetapi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan saat takdir menyeret dirimu untuk jatuh cinta pada muse-mu sendiri? Apakah ia yang ada di hatimu juga akan hidup dalam sketsamu? Kita tidak pernah tahu—tidak sebelum waktu menggiringmu pada momen yang ditentukanNya untukmu. Halaman dua update! RnR or CnC?
1. dia yang sempurna

Buku sketsa di pangkuannya itu masih kosong.

Lembarannya yang memang sedikit kekuning-kuningan terlihat berkilau tertimpa cahaya mentari. Angin yang berhembus lemah tidak mampu mengangkat satu lembar pun dari buku sketsa itu. Paling-paling hanya bisa mengangkat bagian ujungnya, itu pun tidak berhasil karena ada jemari yang selalu menahannya.

Jemari lembut itu kembali memegang ujung kertasnya. Tidak membiarkan angin membalikkan halamannya walau pada nyatanya tidak ada satu guratan pun yang terlihat di atas kertas itu. Mata cokelat mudanya mencoba kembali fokus pada apa yang terjadi pada lapangan di hadapannya.

Di sekitarnya, debu-debu beterbangan dengan ganas, seirama dengan gerakan yang terjadi di lapangan.

Tubuh-tubuh saling bertabrakkan tanpa ampun, sahutan komando terdengar tegas di udara. Sorak-sorai penonton menyemarakkan suasana, tidak ada yang peduli lagi kalau pertandingan di hadapan mereka adalah pertandingan yang diadakan di lapangan berdebu, tanpa tempat duduk yang otomatis membuat penonton hanya beralaskan rumput, dan lagi, tidak sah*. Tapi toh, semua pasang mata nampak nyaman mengikuti jalannya pertandingan—ah, tidak semua. Sepasang mata cokelat cerah yang dimiliki gadis berjemari lembut itu nampak gelisah mengikuti alur pertandingan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, jemarinya sibuk memutar-mutar pensil mekanik merah muda. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih gelisah dibandingkan dengan pelatih yang duduk di seberang lapangan.

"Masih belum menggambar apapun, Karin?"

Dari keributan yang mengerubunginya, ia yang bernama Karin bisa mendengar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya menggema—menggema begitu saja, seakan segala keributan tadi tidak berarti apapun. Gadis itu kemudian menengok pada sumber suara, mengalihkan atensinya dari jalannya pertandingan.

Di sebelah kanannya, Takeru Yamato berdiri dengan senyum penuh kharisma. Melihat sosok yang dikenalnya, Karin refleks menyunggingkan senyum lega. Dari sudut matanya yang tidak terhalang tubuh tinggi Yamato, Karin bisa melihat mantan teman satu timnya, Taka, yang mengangguk sopan pada dirinya. Ekspresi dingin, hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit. Khas Taka _banget_, kemudian lelaki berambut panjang itu duduk di belakang dengan rombongan tim Saikyoudai Wizards kelas elit lainnya.

Menyadari Yamato yang tidak ikut bergabung dengan rekan timnya, gadis itu menggeser posisinya. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tadi, ia menyapa dengan senyum kaku, "H-halo, Yamato-_kun_. Kamu datang menonton juga, rupanya?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, tidak pula mengomentari ekspresi aneh Karin, tapi langsung saja mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Kukira latihan Saikyoudai Wizards hingga sore. Padahal kalau begitu kita bisa berangkat bersa—"

"Masih belum menggambar apapun, Karin?"

"Eh?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali diulang, membuat perhatian Karin kembali pada lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jemari gadis itu sedikit gemetar mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia hampir saja menjatuhkan pensil mekanik dengan gantungan feminim dari tangannya kalau saja Yamato tidak menangkapnya.

Sebuah sentuhan di bahunya membuat lamunan gadis berkepang itu buyar. Saat sadar, ia merasakan tangan besar Yamato di bahunya dan mata gelap lelaki itu yang tengah menatapnya geli, "Kamu ya, pertandingan sedang berlangsung kok malah melamun?"

"A-aku tidak melamun," sahut Karin malu-malu karena pernyataan Yamato yang lagi-lagi terbukti benar.

"Apa?" Yamato menundukkan kepalanya, mencondongkan telinganya pada Karin. Suara mantan _quarterback_ yang kecil itu tenggelam di antara sahutan dukungan penonton—yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa itu.

"Tidak," sahut gadis itu seraya menerima pensil yang diangsurkan Yamato, kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke lapangan. Mata cokelat cerahnya mungkin menatap lapangan dengan fokus. Namun, tidak dengan pikirannya.

Perlahan, Karin menutup buku sketsa yang halamannya itu masih kosong. Gadis berkepang satu itu kemudian memeluk erat buku sketsanya dan menghela napas. Mata cokelatnya terlihat sendu, kontras dengan tatapan antusias penonton lain, kontras dengan langit cerah dengan awan seputih kapas yang bergerombol di atasnya.

"_Masih belum menggambar apapun, Karin?"_

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas. Pertanyaan Yamato kembali diputar ulang dalam teater pikirannya, membuat jemarinya memutar-mutar pensil mekanik kesayangannya dengan gelisah. Ia kemudian melirik Yamato yang ternyata sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Dengan tatapan ingin tahu, lebih tepatnya. Bola mata gelap itu seakan mengebor dirinya sedemikian rupa, mencari tahu apa yang menyebabkan helaan napas gelisah pada hari yang indah dengan pertandingan _amefuto _di hadapannya.

Dan saat berikutnya, Karin tahu. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Yamato. Ia _memang _tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari lelaki itu.

Gadis itu menatap lekat-lekat mata gelap sang kaisar.

"Aku ... aku tidak mempunyai _muse**_ untuk menggambar, Yamato-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer; Eyeshield 21** Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

_(tidak ada keuntungan materi yang didapat penulis atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini)_

**Warnings; **OOC, _multichapter_, abal-klise-aneh.

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**Sketches Live on You—**

_[Halaman Pertama—dia yang sempurna]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Karin Koizumi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan jadi begini.

Seakan bermain sebagai _quarterback _tim teratas Kansai tidak cukup membuat hidupnya dipenuhi dengan kejutan dan kesulitan, kini setelah resmi mengeluarkan diri dari olahraga _amefuto_ pun nasibnya tidak banyak berubah. Tetap penuh kejutan dan kesulitan.

Oke, kejutan awalnya, ia berhasil dipercaya sebagai komikus oleh salah satu penerbit ternama. Kejutan sesi keduanya, mereka memintanya untuk menggambar komik dengan tema _amefuto_. Awalnya, itu masih berupa kejutan yang menyenangkan—

"_Pasti mudah karena kamu dulu pernah bergelut di dalamnya. Kamu bisa memanfaatkan pengalamanmu."_

—ya, Karin pun setuju.

Awalnya.

Tapi rupanya, seiring waktu berlalu, Karin sadar, kesulitan tetap membayangi setiap langkahnya. Kali ini, kejutan yang dibungkus sedemikian rupanya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kesulitan ronde pertama.

"Aku ... aku tidak punya _muse _untuk menggambar, Yamato-_kun_."

Saat mengatakan apa yang telah dipendamnya selama sebulan terakhir pada sahabatnya, bola mata cokelatnya mulai tergenang air mata. Bukan hanya sedih, pada air mata itu terkandung perasaan lain. Frustasi, marah, lelah sekaligus pasrah.

Melihat lelaki di sampingnya mendadak canggung, satu-satunya mantan _quarterback_ perempuan itu pun buru-buru menggisik matanya dan mengutarakan maaf dengan suara pelan. Yamato pun hanya terdiam, menatap buku sketsa yang ada dalam pelukan Karin.

"_Muse_, maksudku—sumber inspirasi untuk menggambar, semuanya hilang. Aku tidak tahu harus menggambar apa," ujar Karin sambil menatap Yamato, lelaki itu diam saja—menyuarakan kesetujuannya untuk mendengarkan. "Aku datang ke sini untuk menonton, berharap nantinya bisa mendapatkan inspirasi."

Karin tersenyum lemah, tidak sempat mendengarkan suara keributan dari arah bangku pemain. "Tapi pertandingan hampir berakhir dan aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Padahal _deadline_ _draft_ _chapter_ pertamaku dua minggu lagi."

Lapangan masih dipenuhi dengan teriakan kode _play_, para penonton masih ribut mendukung tim yang mereka pikir akan memenangkan pertandingan (yel-yel "Enma! Enma! Enma!" memenuhi langit-langit lapangan), akan tetapi kedua insan di sisi lapangan itu terdiam. Yang satu hanya memerhatikan lawan bicaranya, sementara yang satu lagi berusaha untuk mengatur kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan dihentikan telah dihentikan untuk beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya keputusanku untuk keluar dari _amefuto_ itu salah ya, menjadi komikus pun aku tidak—"

"Enggak, kok." Yamato menyela dengan kalem. Dimiringkannya kepalanya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi Karin. Dan yang terpatri di wajahnya jelas bukan ekspresi orang yang semangatnya sudah terangkat, maka Yamato pun melanjutkan—mencoba membesarkan hati gadis di sampingnya, "Mungkin _muse_-mu tidak datang sekarang, tapi nanti."

Ujung bibir lelaki itu terangkat, "Itu pernyataan absolutku."

Seiring dengan kalimat _trademark_ yang terlepas dari mulut Yamato, senyuman pun mulai merekah di bibir Karin. Bukan senyuman yang kaku seperti tadi, akan tetapi senyuman yang lembut dan seadanya. Senyuman penuh penghargaan.

Melihat senyuman Karin yang begitu tulus, mau tak mau Yamato berdehem untuk menyamarkan tawa kecilnya. Lelaki itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia selalu suka melihat Karin tersenyum seperti itu. Lengkungan di bibirnya mungkin tidak secantik Anezaki, tidak juga selangka Himuro, dan jelas tidak seceria Suzuna _cheerleader_ Deimon. Akan tetapi ada sesuatu dalam senyuman Karin yang bisa membuat Yamato gugup namun nyaman secara bersamaan. Entah apa itu, Yamato belum menemukan kata absolut untuk menggambarkannya.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Katakan saja kalau kau butuh bantuanku," ujar lelaki itu tulus. Saat mengatakannya, ia tidak bisa menahan senyuman lembut yang mendadak mengembang di bibirnya.

Tidak mau Karin melihat sisi lain dari dirinya, Yamato pura-pura melirik teman-temannya (minus Taka, Hiruma, Akaba, dan Banba) yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan antusias ke arah lapangan. Komentator entah mengatakan apa—yang pasti ribut dan semangat sekali, dan di seberang lapang, papan pengganti pemain telah diangkat.

"Dan Karin, katamu kau tidak mempunyai inspirasi? Kalau kau mau, aku tidak masalah kok untuk jadi—" _Astaga! Apa yang akan kukatakan tadi? _Menyadari apa yang hendak dikatakannya, Yamato kemudian melirik Karin was-was. Takut gadis itu mendengarnya. Namun nyatanya gadis itu tetap tenang, malah terlihat sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Ada rasa syukur sekaligus rasa heran saat melihat mata cokelat gadis itu terpacang ke seberang lapangan. Bukannya tidak boleh atau kenapa-kenapa sih (ia malah bersyukur Karin tidak mendengar kalimatnya barusan), akan tetapi sepasang cermin kembar cokelat Karin itu kini bersinar antusias, berbeda dengan ekspresi gelisah yang terpantul darinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bibir gadis itu mengukir senyum yang lembut yang tidak pernah dilihat Yamato sebelumnya. _Senyum apa itu?_

"—Karin?"

Dan saat mata Yamato mengikuti pandangan Karin, tepat lurus di hadapannya ia melihat lelaki berseragam Enma. Lelaki dengan _helmet _yang sangat dikenalnya. Sorakan penonton—yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa itu pun—menggema keras saat sosok itu melangkah ke lapangan dan disambut dengan hangat oleh teman setimnya.

.

.

| "**Inilah diaa—**" |

.

.

Karin tidak tahu apa dan kenapa. Tetapi, saat matanya tak sengaja melihat ke lapangan untuk kemudian mendapati sosok _itu _berdiri di sana_, _ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya untuk beberapa saat. Rasa-rasanya jantungnya menghilang begitu saja. Dan saat kembali berdetak, kecepatannya terus naik hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Karin tidak pernah merasakan jenis detakan macam itu.

Sekejap, cahaya yang terpantul dari _eyeshield_ orang itu menyilaukannya. Memutihkan keruh pikirannya, mencerahkan gelap pada relung inspirasinya.

"D-dia ... _muse_?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Mata cokelat beningnya itu tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat dan tanpa sadar, jemarinya meraih pensil merah muda dengan gantungan beruang kecil itu. Dibukanya buku sketsa pada halaman awal yang masih kosong.

Rantai bernama 'tak-ada-inspirasi' itu pun lepas dari kedua tangannya.

—Karena kehadirannya, dia, yang hari itu nampak begitu sempurna—

.

.

| "**—Eyeshield 21!**" |

.

.

Karin Koizumi pun mulai menggerakkan pensilnya.

.

.

.

—To Be Continued—

**Note:**

Tidak sah*; fanfic ini mengambil _setting_ waktu saat pertandingan Enma yang diatur secara ilegal oleh Hiruma.

Muse**; sumber inspirasi. Aku pertama kali tahu istilah ini dari Paradise Kiss. Jadi ya begitu, muse itu bisa dibilang sumber inspirasi bagi seseorang untuk menggambar/mungkin untuk kegiatan lain? Aku nggak tahu pasti sih kalau istilah ini bisa dipakai untuk kegiatan lain—okay, ini penjelasan yang _poor_ banget. Pokoknya begitu (?) deh ... #digeplak.

**A/N:**

Please jangan timpuk deite karen ini abalnya kebangetan. Omoo apa yang sudah deite tulis kali ini? Geje, terlalu rush, aneh pula T^T Fic ini adalah fic _intermesso_ dari kegalauan deite waktu ngetik Paper Plane. Tapi nggak berarti ini dinomorduakan ya. Lagipula, deite juga pengen kok menghijaukan _fandom_—cielah—dengan _pair_ yang hetero, jadi _multichapter_ ini pasti dilanjutin walaupun gaje gini

Wkwk, soal pair; yap! ini YamaKarinSenaSuzu (Suzunanya belum muncul sekarang~), nanti mungkin ada _pair_ lain muncul. Endingnya? Err ... YamaKarin, SenaKarin, apa SenaSuzu, ya? Atau malah YamaSena? Gimana _mood_ deite yaa~ #dibejekreader.

Btw, judul Sketches Live on You ini aneh nggak? Takutnya ada _grammar_ yang salah, deite nggak terlalu jago bahasa inggris sih :"/

Oh ya kira-kira fic ini sampai 12 chapter—semoga nggak kelebihan.

Kalau ada waktu _review_ ya! ditunggu lhoo dan sampai jumpa di ch depan! :"]

[atau kritik dan konkritan? deite butuh banget soalnyaa ;_;]


	2. dia yang tersenyum

Jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas kertas.

Guratan-guratan lembut dari pensil mekanik dengan gantungan beruang di pangkalnya mulai tercipta. Garis demi garis dilukiskan, lengkungan demi lengkungan disambungkan dengan yang lain, arsiran ditambahkan untuk menciptakan ketegasan dari sketsa tersebut.

Dan satu sketsa lagi akhirnya selesai.

Karin Koizumi tersenyum.

Ia meletakkan pensil mekaniknya di atas rumput sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat buku sketsanya ke udara. Diputar-putarnya buku sketsa dengan gambar lelaki yang membawa helm _eyeshield_ itu ke berbagai arah. Mata cokelat Karin berbinar senang menilik karyanya dari berbagai sudut.

"Itu ... gambar yang bagus," sahut lelaki berambut gelap berantakkan di sebelahnya. Mendengarnya, Karin hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil memeluk buku sketsanya. Sketsa yang dibuat Karin tadi itu memang bagus, kok. Sosok _runner back_ yang digambarkannya itu terlihat bersemangat, hidup. Gradasi arsiran yang mempercantik karyanya itu mungkin dibuat dari sebatang pensil mekanik biasa—bukan pensil menggambar berkualitas bagus, akan tetapi jemari lembut Karin bisa menyulap pensil biasa itu menjadi alat gambar yang hebat. Yah, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan bagi Karin untuk malu-malu.

Melihat tingkah gadis berkepang satu itu, Takeru Yamato—yang sepakat dengan pernyataan di atas—tertawa kecil, tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Karin. "Hey, hey, hey, tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu, kau 'kan memang berbakat."

Gadis itu terdiam, merasakan tangan besar Yamato yang menepuk kepalanya lembut. Senyum bangga semakin merekah di wajah pemilik _floral shoot_ itu. "_Arigatou_."

Yamato kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Karin, kemudian menatap gadis itu, "Mau pulang sekarang?"

Seakan tersadar, Karin langsung melirik ke kanan dan ke kirinya. Pertandingan yang dimenangkan Enma Fires itu sudah berakhir. Di sekitarnya, para penonton—yang sebagian para pemain _amefuto_ itu—sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat masing-masing.

Termasuk Taka, sudut mata Karin melihat lelaki berambut panjang itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa, putra Honjo itu bertanya, "Kalian akan pulang sekarang?"

Melihat anggukan kecil dari Karin, Yamato pun ikut mengangguk pada Taka, "Ya. Kita bisa pulang bersama, kalau begitu."

Karin Koizumi pun begegas beranjak dari duduknya untuk membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Gadis berambut cokelat keemasan itu menolak dengan halus saat Yamato menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Ia membiarkan mantan _ace_ tim mereka mengobrol dengan Taka sembari menunggu dirinya yang mulai terburu-buru mengumpulkan peralatan menggambarnya yang tercecer.

Satu persatu peralatan menggambarnya sudah tersimpan rapi dalam tasnya, tinggal pensil mekanik tadi dan sebuah buku sketsa dengan sampul cokelat polos. Karin mengulas senyum lembut kala jemarinya meraba buku sketsa yang kini tidak lagi kosong. Ada rasa hangat dalam dadanya kala ia melihat berbagai sketsa orang _itu_ pada bukunya.

Entah sketsa saat orang _itu_ berlari membawa bola, melakukan _spin_ melewati lawan-lawannya, saat ia serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari _quarterback_-nya, pula saat ia tersenyum dan melepas _helm_-nya kala peluit panjang yang menandakan akhir pertandingan ditiupkan.

Jujur saja, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa tangannya bisa bergerak (setelah sekian lama tidak mau, bahkan ketika dipaksa sekalipun) kala melihat sosok _itu_ di seberangnya. Entah magis apa yang dibawa sosok _itu_ hari ini, karena saat melihat pantulan cahaya matahari pada _eyeshield_-nya, tangan Karin mulai gemetar untuk menggambar sesuatu—menumpahkan segala inspirasi yang ada pada dirinya, juga segala rasa frustasi yang sudah menerpanya sejak lama. Hari ini, tangannya bergerak seakan tidak ada lagi rantai tak kasat mata yang membelenggunya. Saat ia berhasil melepas rantai itu, ada sebuah perasaan hangat karena menyadari ia bisa kembali mengguratkan pensilnya di atas kertas tanpa beban apapun.

Baginya, itulah perasaan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan. Karin tahu, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya dan nampaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda dengan _eyeshield_-nya itu—walau ia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda berambut cokelat itu sampai-sampai hanya dengan melihatnya saja, Karin bisa langsung lepas dari rasa frustasinya itu.

Dan saat Karin melirik ke seberang lapangan, ia bisa melihat pemuda yang masih memakai seragam Enma dengan nomor 21. Lelaki berambut cokelat tua itu nampak tertawa bersama teman-teman setimnya. Lihat saja, dari kejauhan tawa lelaki itu terdengar hangat.

Tanpa disadari Karin sendiri, mata cokelat beningnya itu melembut melihat pemandangan itu. Wajah gadis itu terlihat damai.

Namun, kedamaian itu tak bertahan lama ketika pemuda bermata cokelat _hazelnut_ itu melirik ke seberang lapangan, tepat ke arahnya, langsung bersirobrok dengan matanya sendiri. Karin yang tiba-tiba ditatap seperti itu (atau merasa ketahuan basah sedang mencuri pandang) langsung saja bersemu merah. Ia tidak tahu lagi ekspresi wajahnya seperti apa saat _runner back_ Enma Fires itu menggangguk sambil tersenyum sopan.

Gadis itu gelagapan. Buru-buru ia alihkan pandangannya untuk kemudian bertemu dengan bola mata gelap Yamato yang tengah menatapnya lekat. Sebuah kesalahan besar, karena Sang Kaisar Teikoku—oke, Saikyoudai itu refleks mengikuti ke mana mata cokelat Karin tadi, "Kau melihat apa?"

"T-tida—"

"Ah, itu Sena, ya?" gumam Yamato pelan, seperti sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Lelaki berambut acak-acakkan itu melirik Karin, bertanya dengan suara pelan (yang entah kenapa terdengar ragu bersamaan), "Mau menyapanya?"

Wajah gadis berambut keemasan itu langsung memerah, tanpa sadar ia menggenggam tali tasnya lebih erat, "E-eh—"

"Oi, Taka! Mau menyapa dulu calon _rival_ kita?" tanya Yamato sambil menunjuk Sena yang berdiri di seberang lapangan sana. Sebelum Taka mengangguk atau menolak, _runner back_ Saikyoudai itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Karin.

"Ayo!"

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer; Eyeshield 21** Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

_(No material profit taken, just happiness that author can take from this FanFic)_

**Warnings; **OOC, OC, _multichapter_, semi-AU, abal-klise-aneh.

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**Sketches Live on You—**

_[Halaman Kedua—dia yang tersenyum]_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Suasana _bench_ Enma Fires mendadak ramai siang hari itu.

Sebenarnya tidak juga, sih. Berhubung ada Kotarou, Mizumachi dan Monta, suasana _tidak mendadak _ramai juga, toh dengan adanya ketiga trio berbeda posisi itu suasana sudah ramai duluan. Namun, dengan berkumpulnya penonton—yang juga para pemain _amefuto_—di sana, maka bisa dikatakan suasana _bench_ tim _amefuto_ yang pemainnya berjumlah sedikit itu semakin hidup.

Sapaaan penuh keramahan diucapkan, jabatan-jabatan tangan diulurkan, senyum-senyum dilukiskan hingga gelak tawa yang dikeluarkan tanpa ragu kala Mizumachi dan Monta berduet menghangatkan suasana. Oh, saat itu tidak ada satu pun yang memikirkan kalau Enma Fires akan menjadi _rival_ mereka dalam perebutan piala Rice Bowl. Di luar lapangan, para pemain bersikap penuh persahabatan, ikut larut dalam kebahagiaan teman mereka.

Begitu pula yang dilakukan Yamato saat itu. Wajah tampan Sang Kaisar nampak cerah ketika menyapa para pemain Enma Fires. Melihat betapa ramah (dan percaya diri) nya pancaran sinar bola mata gelap Yamato, semua orang pasti bisa merasakan betapa ia menghargai kawan sekaligus calon lawannya itu, namun tidak juga melunturkan rasa percaya diri yang sudah tertanam pada dirinya.

Takeru Yamato dan Taka Honjo memulai turnya dengan menyapa Kurita, Mizumachi, lalu Monta, dilanjut dengan Unsui dan Riku. Sementara Taka masih asyik berbincang dengan Riku dan Unsui, Yamato mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Suzuna Taki. Tidak luput dari pikirannya untuk bercakap dengan manajer Enma itu.

Namun, Suzuna Taki yang dicari-cari ternyata sedang meluncur kesana-kemari dengan _roller blade_-nya. Mulutnya sibuk berceloteh sementara tangannya sibuk membagikan minuman dingin dan handuk pada anggota tim. Melihatnya, Yamato memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu terlebih dahulu.

Lalu yang terakhir ...

Mata gelap Yamato kemudian bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan orang _itu _di antara para tubuh pemain _amefuto_ lain yang menjulang tinggi_. _Sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap bayang Taka yang sepertinya sudah selesai berbicara dengan Unsui dan Riku, lalu Karin ...

Tunggu.

Di mana Karin?

Dan pada detik itu juga Yamato menyadari tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam lengan teman perempuannya itu. Sang Kaisar menghela napas, _kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi Karin sudah tidak ada di sisiku?_

Melupakan pencarian sang _running back_ Enma, Takeru Yamato bergegas mengubah haluan orang yang harus dicarinya, ia harus mencari Karin terlebih dahulu.

Dengan langkah panjangnya, ia berusaha melewati kerumunan kecil ini. Sementara itu kepalanya yang nampak menyembul di antara keramaian itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari keberadaan sang mantan _quarterback_ timnya dulu. Dan ia pun melihatnya, melihat sosok gadis berambut keemasan yang tengah berdiri di sisi _bench_ yang sepi, kentara sekali ia ragu untuk bergabung.

Didera perasaan bersalah, Yamato mempercepat langkahnya. "Karin," panggilnya ketika jarak di antara mereka tinggal empat langkah lagi.

"Karin," panggilnya lagi ketika sang empu nama tidak menengok juga. Jarak di antara mereka tinggal tiga langkah lagi. Namun, sepertinya Karin sedang tenggelam dalam lamunan karena Yamato bisa melihat sepasang cermin kembar milik sang gadis tertutup rapat.

"—Karin?"

Dan ketika gadis itu akhirnya menoleh, bola mata cokelat bening itu nampak melebar. Yamato baru saja akan menyentuh bahu gadis itu kala ia mendengar suara lain di balik punggungnya.

"Yamato-_san_."

Gerakan tangan Yamato berhenti di udara.

.

.

.

Merasa tangannya digenggam—ditarik oleh sahabatnya, Karin hanya bisa mengekor ke mana Yamato membawanya. Melihat arah mereka berjalan adalah menuju _bench_ Enma Fires yang tengah dipenuhi oleh pemain _amefuto_ lain yang hendak saling menyapa, Karin Koizumi mendadak merasakan perasaan canggung memenuhi hatinya.

Sadar akan posisinya yang bukan lagi pemain _amefuto_—melainkan orang luar yang tentunya bukan lagi bagian dari mereka, gadis berambut kepang satu itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yamato. Namun apa mau dikata, tenaga Yamato (yang padahal tidak mengeluarkan bahkan seperlimapuluh tenaganya) terlalu melangit untuknya yang hanya berpijak di bumi.

Taka yang berjalan di belakang mereka pun tidak banyak menyadari tatapan Karin yang berkilat memohon bantuan. Lelaki berambut panjang itu lebih tertarik pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Menyadari jarak antara _bench_ dan dirinya semakin tereliminasi, Karin bisa merasakan keringat dingin menetes di dahinya yang tertutupi helaian poninya yang menyamping. Tangannya yang memegang (terlalu) erat tali tasnya terasa basah oleh keringat. Perutnya seakan dililit oleh tangan tak terlihat, membuatnya merasakan rasa _nervous_ menjalar di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

"Kurita-_san_!" panggil Yamato sambil memamerkan senyum berkarismanya. Lelaki itu menarik Karin untuk menghampiri _center line_ terbaik Jepang yang juga tengah tersenyum ke arah mereka. Tanpa sadar, Yamato melepaskan tangan Karin dari genggamannya untuk menyalami Kurita. Menyadari kesempatan itu, Karin langsung saja menjauh dari Yamato—yang sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah menghilang.

Karin Koizumi menghela napas lega. _Akhirnya aku bisa menjauh dari mereka._

Gadis itu kemudian memutuskan untuk diam di sisi _bench_ yang lebih lengang dari keberadaan orang. Ia membenarkan poninya yang sedikit berantakan karena tersapu angin lalu menutup matanya, mencoba mengatur adrenalinnya yang sedikit terpacu karena berlari tadi.

Namun ... dalam gelap kelopak matanya ia melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Seseorang dengan cermin kembar _hazelnut_ yang memancarkan kehangatan. Karin tidak bisa lagi mendengar apapun selain suara lelaki itu yang dulu pernah menyapanya. Kali ini, detakkan jantungnya bergema memenuhi alam bawah sadarnya. Detak jantung yang begitu ... cepat.

Astaga!

Karin membuka matanya. Adrenalinnya kembali berpacu kencang. Bahkan lebih kecang dibanding efek lari tadi. Gadis itu menaruh tangannya di dada kirinya, merasakan betapa kerasnya bagian tubuhnya itu bedetak. _Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa lelaki itu terus muncul dalam bayangnya dan membuat dadanya tak keruan seperti ini? Kalau begini terus ia ... ia—_

"Yamato-_san_."

_Deg._

Jantungnya mencelos.

Suara _itu_ ...

_ —ia bisa gila._

Karin serta merta mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kemudian melihat lelaki _itu_. Lelaki _itu_! Sena Kobayakawa! Sena Kobayakawa yang sedang berdiri di belakang ... Yamato? Karin mengerjap bingung. Sejak kapan Yamato berdiri di depannya?

Belum sempat ia menanyakannya, Yamato sudah membalikkan badan untuk menjabat tangan Sena.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menonton pertandingan pertama kami," sahut Sena sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemenangan mungkin memang ajaib sehingga peluh yang ada pada wajah _runnerback_ berambut cokelat itu tidak bisa melunturkan kebahagiaan pada senyumannya.

"Sama-sama," Yamato menarik napas sejenak, "Selamat atas kemenangan pertamanya."

Baru saja Sena akan berkata lagi, matanya tidak sengaja melihat rambut pirang keemasan yang berdiri di belakang Yamato. Bola mata cokelat milik _running back_ Enma itu membulat kaget. Ia buru-buru membungkuk. "Oh—! Halo, Karin-_san_," sapa Sena.

Sadar kalau namanya dipanggil, gadis berkepang satu itu menggigit bibirnya pelan dan berjalan dari balik punggung Yamato. "H-halo."

Suaranya bergetar, Karin tahu itu. Tapi merasakan senyum dan tepukan Yamato pada pundaknya yang seakan menguatkannya, ia pun berkata lagi—dengan nada yang lebih stabil. "Ng ... selamat atas kemenangannya, ya."

Lalu Karin ikut membungkuk—walau kaku. Ada ruang di hatinya yang berharap suara kecil dan gemetarannya tadi tidak terdengar oleh Sena. Namun apanya yang tidak terdengar bila pada detik kemudian Sena balik membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis?

Hangat, penuh rasa persahabatan ...

Sadar beberapa detik terpana oleh lengkungan indah itu, Karin Koizumi gelagapan menunduk, tidak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Senyuman itu berbahaya! Tanpa sadar, ia merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh tinggi Yamato, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah mengapa serasa terbakar api yang hangat alih-alih panas. Jemarinya memegang bagian belakang jaket hitam Yamato. Erat.

Sena Kobayakawa tampak canggung, namun kemudian ia menutupinya dengan senyuman tulus, "_Arigatou_ Karin-_san_, Yamato-_san_."

Yamato mengangguk, masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Begitu pula Karin, ia masih tetap menunduk walaupun tadi ikut mengangguk juga. Sena tersenyum. Pemuda Kobayakawa itu memperhatikan mantan _rival_-nya di Christmast Bowl pertamanya itu. Sedikit banyak memori masa lalunya terulang jelas di benaknya.

Salju ... Piala ... Teikoku ... Yamato-_san_ ... Karin-_san_ ... Ta—

Tunggu.

Baru dua orang dari Teikoku yang ia temui. Biasanya kan ada tiga orang. Sena langsung melihat ke kiri dan ke kanannya, mencari keberadaan seseorang. "_Ano_ ... Kalian datang berdua saja?" tanyanya impulsif.

Belum sempat Yamato atau Karin menjawab, sepasang mata cokelat _hazelnut_-nya baru menyadari Karin yang berdiri sedikit rapat di belakang Yamato, terlihat meminta perlindungan pada tubuh tegap lelaki itu. Yamato sendiri terlihat tidak kaget mendapati rekan setimnya seperti itu ... seperti ... sudah biasa, tidak merasa canggung. Bibirnya langsung mengurai senyum hangat._ Ah ...!_ _**Be-gi-tu**__! _

"_Ne_, kalian pa—"

"—Senaaa~!"

Sebuah suara dengan nyaringnya menyambar kalimat Sena. Membuat sang empu mendengus sekaligus tak mampu menahan senyum lebarnya kala pemilik suara nyaring itu menepuk pundaknya.

Suzuna Taki.

Gadis yang kini menjabat sebagai manajer tim Enma Fires itu langsung mengangsurkan sebotol minuman isotonik pada Sena dengan semangat.

"Hai Suzuna," sapa Yamato dan ketika Suzuna baru akan menjawab, lelaki itu pun memegang lengan Karin dan menariknya agak ... tergesa-gesa. "Kami pulang duluan, ya? Semangat untuk pertandingan berikutnya,"

Mendengarnya, baik Karin, Sena maupun Suzuna hanya bisa termangu kaget saja. "Hee? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Jadwal bus kami sebentar lagi tiba, jadi ... kami duluan, ya?"

Tanpa ada kata lagi, Yamato (dengan tangannya yang memegang Karin) langsung berjalan meninggalkan area _bench_ Enma.

Dalam langkahnya yang cepat-cepat (karena terbawa langkah panjang Yamato), Karin sempat menengok ke belakang untuk melihat Suzuna. _Gadis itu_ ...

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mata birunya yang berkilat cerah itu memang merefleksikan dirinya. Walaupun setelah sepanjang pertandingan tadi ia sibuk mencatat data dan menyemangati kawan-kawannya, kini ia tidak terlihat lelah. Walaupun ia sibuk meluncur kesana-kemari dengan _roller blade_ untuk memberikan minuman dan handuk, semangatnya tidak luntur. Walaupun keringat sudah membasahi wajah manisnya, tetap saja cahaya biru dari matanya itu bersinar cerah. Menularkan kebahagiaan serta semangat.

Dan sepertinya Sena juga merasakannya. Lihat saja betapa bahagia senyum yang tergurat di wajahnya saat Suzuna dengan telaten mengelap keringat di dahinya.

_ Dia yang tersenyum bahagia itu ... indah._

Pipinya terasa hangat. _Pemikiran macam apa itu?_

"Karin, Yamato."

Suara datar Taka pun membangunkan Karin dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa mukamu merah begitu, Karin? Panas ya?" tanya Yamato ketika gadis itu sudah berjalan bersisian di antara dirinya dan Taka. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu merundukkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah bersemu Karin dari dekat.

Pekikkan gugup Karin terdengar ketika wajah Yamato semakin mendekat, "E-eh—"

Taka melirik gadis itu sebentar, "Pengait tasmu juga belum dipasangkan. Kalau ada barang yang jatuh bagaimana?" tegur Taka, kemudian kembali menekuni bacaannya—yang kali ini entah apa judulnya.

Gadis itu langsung mencoba memasangkan pengait yang ternyata sedari tadi belum dipasangkan. Namun tangannya yang (entah mengapa) gemetaran membuat ia kesulitan.

"Ceroboh sekali," komentar Yamato sambil tersenyum geli, tapi tetap saja membantu Karin memasangkannya. Senyuman itu kemudian luntur saat mata gelap Yamato bertemu dengan mata cokelat bening Karin. Ekspresi lelaki itu serius, namun terlihat gusar—bila diperhatikan lebih seksama.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyanya dengan suara yang amat ganjil—terdengar ragu, tidak penuh rasa percaya diri seperti biasanya.

"N-nggak tahu," jawab Karin pelan. Mendengar jawaban Karin, Yamato hanya tersenyum maklum. Mengenali gadis itu selama kurang lebih dua tahun membuatnya tidak terkejut lagi dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Mata Karin sedikit membulat saat ia sekilas melihat isi tasnya yang terbuka sebelum Yamato selesai mengaitkannya.

"Nah sudah selesai," sahut Yamato, lalu melirik Taka yang sejak tadi hanya memerhatikan kedua sahabatnya, "Ayo pulang!"

Taka mengangguk, "Ya."

Lalu, kedua _ace_ terbaik yang pernah dimiliki Teikoku itu melangkah bersamaan.

"_Ano_ ... ah—kalian mau pulang duluan saja?" tanya Karin pelan, membuat mereka spontan menengok dengan tatapan bingung. "_Etto_ ... buku sketsaku tertinggal," tambah gadis itu sambil melirik kedua sahabatnya takut-takut—takut merepotkan mereka bila mereka harus menunggu lagi. Namun ekspresi Taka terlihat damai-damai saja, hanya mengangguk saja, tidak terlihat keberatan. Lain lagi dengan gurat kebingungan yang tercetak di wajah sahabatnya yang satu lagi.

Alis Yamato terangkat sedikit, "Kenapa bisa tertinggal begitu?"

Mata Karin berkedip untuk beberapa saat, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan alasannya tanpa membuat Yamato merasa bersalah, "Ah—"

"Tadi kau menariknya sebelum ia selesai beres-beres, Yamato. Dan karena kau tadi menariknya tiba-tiba jugalah dia jadi belum sempat mengaitkan tasnya," jawab Taka—yang ternyata sadar dengan keadaannya. Karin tersenyum simpul pada Taka yang disambut dengan anggukan ringan.

"Eh? Begitukah?" Yamato bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya, juga terdengar seperti bertanya pada diri sendiri. Belum ada jawaban dari keduanya namun ia sudah kembali berkata, "Di tempat yang tadi, 'kan? Biar kuambilkan dan setelah itu kita berjalan bersama ke halte bus, oke?"

Karin mengangguk, lalu memerhatikan punggung Yamato yang melintasi lapangan tempat pertandingan _amefuto_ tadi berlangsung.

"Cerita komik pertamamu akan seperti apa, Karin?"

"Eh?!" Karin tersentak, langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Taka—yang ternyata mengajaknya berbincang.

Yakin Karin sudah memerhatikannya, Taka berbicara lagi, "Aku sudah melihat tokoh utamanya seperti apa, tapi belum tahu ceritanya tentang apa."

Bola mata Karin membulat, namun ia langsung menunduk. "I—itu ..."

"Apa Yamato sudah tahu?" tanya Taka singkat, namun nada datarnya berhasil membuat Karin menatapnya lagi.

"B-belum! Aku ... aku juga belum menceritakannya pada Yamato," jawab Karin pelan, entah mengapa nada sedih dalam jawabannya tadi. Ia kemudian menatap Taka dengan tatapan khawatir, "Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau aku merahasiakannya?"

Taka memerhatikan wajah sahabat perempuannya itu, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku mengerti."

"Hey, kalian sedang berbicara apa?"

Suara Yamato yang sudah kembali dari lapangan tadi dengan buku sketsa Karin menghentikan percakapan mereka. Karin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai berjalan bersama kedua sahabatnya. Meninggalkan lapangan tadi. Lapangan yang pada salah satu sisinya tergeletak sebuah benda merah muda yang berkilauan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di halte bus, Takeru Yamato langsung bisa menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi Taka. Ia tahu sahabat lelakinya itu adalah satu dari banyak orang yang wajahnya bisa terlihat selalu datar, namun kali ini _image_ itu sedikit luntur. Sedikiiit saja—dan ia tahu kenapa.

Oh, lihat saja betapa masygulnya wajah _wide receiver_ itu ketika menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya ke asrama Saikyoudai. Yamato tersenyum geli namun sedikit bersimpati juga. Bibirnya kemudian tidak tahan untuk berkata, "Apa kamu merasa—"

"—Tidak," jawab putra Honjo itu terlalu cepat, seakan sudah tahu pertanyaan macam itu akan dilontarkan kepadanya.

"—kesepian di asrama tanpaku?" sambung Yamato sambil berusaha menahan tawanya ketika Karin melayangkan tatapan penuh rasa simpati pada Taka, juga ketika yang bersangkutan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mendelikkan mata pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Taka mendengus sambil kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Oh—ayolah, kau memang kesepian tanpaku," goda Yamato sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Taka. Yang setengah dirangkul itu sudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sahabatnya sambil berkata, "Ya, tanpamu yang cerewetnya setengah mati ini."

Mendengarnya, Yamato tertawa kecil. _Bukannya itu berarti dia mengaku merasa kesepian? _Tapi melihat wajah sahabat semasa bangku SMAnya yang sudah seperti hendak memakannya bulat-bulat membuat niat menggoda Taka dengan kesimpulan absolut yang baru diambilnya itu pupus. Ia mengalihkan atensinya pada Karin yang berdiri di antaranya dan Taka.

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau Taka juga seapartemen dengan kita, iya 'kan, Karin?" sahut Yamato pada Karin yang sedari tadi menonton dalam diam. Gadis itu mengangguk dengan tatapan serta senyum tulus pada Taka.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak semaniak kau dalam berlatih." Taka mengangkat bahunya, melirik Yamato sebentar untuk kemudian mengembalikan perhatiannya pada lembar buku yang halamannya tidak berubah sejak percakapan ini dimulai.

Alis Yamato terangkat ketika menyadarinya kalimat barusan itu dilontarkan untuknya, "Bukannya dengan tinggal di asrama Saikyou malah semakin dekat dengan tempat kita berlatih?" Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil saat menambahkan, "Oh—akui saja kalau kau juga maniak latihan."

"Setidaknya tidak semaniak kau yang selalu _joging_ dari apartemen umummu hingga kampus," timpal Taka sambil memfokuskan matanya pada lembar novel dalam genggamannya.

Yamato baru saja akan membela dirinya dengan mengatakan bahwa itu _hanyalah_ bentuk pemanasan saja ketika Karin memegang bahu Taka sambil mengatakan, "Busnya sudah datang."

Mata gelapnya kemudian ikut melihat kendaraan umum yang tengah mereka nanti itu tengah melaju ke arah mereka. Badan bus yang gempal itu terlihat memenuhi setengah jalan dua arah itu. Tak lama, bus itu berhenti di depan mereka. Pintunya sudah terbuka.

"Kalian ada acara apa setelah ini?" tanya Taka sambil memasukkan novelnya ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Aku akan ke studio penerbit dulu," jawab Karin sambil memeluk buku sketsanya. Senyum damai terlukis di bibirnya. Yamato tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu dan tanpa ragu berkata, "Aku akan mengantarnya."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lain kali, Karin. Hati-hati, Yamato." Lalu lelaki berambut sepunggung itu masuk ke dalam bis. Meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang kini sedang saling menatap.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Karin Koizumi ragu.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Takeru Yamato balik bertanya dengan mantap.

"Tidak ... tapi benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Gadis itu menatap lawan bicaranya untuk mengonfirmasi.

Namun yang ditatap malah mendengus geli. "Ayolah, kau sudah menanyakannya lebih dari sepuluh kali semenjak Taka pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Mata gelap Yamato memancarkan keseriusan yang kentara. Membuat Karin yakin akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

(_Yah ... pada akhirnya, ia akan selalu yakin pada pemuda di sebelahnya itu_).

.

.

.

"Ini sketsa yang bagus, Koizumi-_san_."

Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Hiroyama-_san, _kepala divisi _layout* _yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi penanggung jawab sekaligus ketua tim dalam pembuatan komik pertama Karin Koizumi. Yang dipuji langsung saja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sejak sampai ke studio penerbitnya, Karin yang merasa begitu bersemangat untuk menunjukkan karakter utama komik pertama yang akan dibuatnya. Bersama dengan Yamato—yang kini duduk di kursi tunggu pada ujung ruangan, ia langsung saja menghadap Hiroyama-_san. _Pria yang umurnya sudah mencapai akhir tiga puluh tahunan itu nampak senang melihat kedatangan Karin.

Setelah mempresentasikan karakter yang dibuatnya dalam beberapa pose, _angle_ dan _layout_ yang berbeda, Karin merasakan dirinya tidak pernah sepuas ini, apalagi Hiroyama-_san_ memujinya.

Belum sempat Karin berterimakasih, pria yang memakai kaca mata itu melanjutkan, "Akan tetapi, karakter ini masih dua dimensi, Koizumi-_san_. Atau dalam kata lainnya, belum hidup,"

Gadis itu terdiam. Dalam sekejap senyumnya sedikit melayu. "M-maksudnya?"

Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaan Karin, lebih memilih mengangkat sketsa buatan Karin yang diangsurkan padanya tadi. "Ah ... kemampuan Anda sebagai _manual artist_** yang otodidak memang mengagumkan, Koizumi-_san_. Akan tetapi, walaupun karakter ini nantinya tidak bergerak layaknya animasi, tetap saja karakter ini harus terasa dan terlihat hidup."

Melihat tatapan tidak mengerti dari wajah calon komikus junior itu, Hiroyama-_san _menjelaskan menghela napas, "Maksud saya, karakter ini bahkan belum mempunyai nama, latar belakang, sifat ataupun kontribusinya sebagai tokoh utama yang akan menggerakkan cerita. Jadi, saya kira Anda belum 'menghidupkannya', ya?"

Karin tersenyum lega, _oh ... soal kepribadian. _Ia kira kapabilitas gambarannyalah yang dipertanyakan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia sadar, ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan! Gadis itu melirik ketua timnya dengan tatapan takut campur malu.

Ia pernah mendengar dari rekan-rekannya yang lain bahwa Hiroyama-_san_ bukanlah tipe orang yang menerima pekerjaan yang progresnya setengah-setengah. Katanya ia adalah orang yang selalu menyelesaikan sesuatu dalam sekali kerja dan Karin sadar, _hanya_ membawa sketsa tokoh utamanya _tanpa _memikirkan kepribadiannya terlebih dahulu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar!

Gelagapan, Karin mencoba menjelaskan, "A-ah, maafkan saya, Hiroyama-_san_. Saya baru selesai merancang fisik karakter utama ini dan saya terlalu ... terlalu—"

"—terlalu bersemangat untuk mempresentasikanya pada saya hingga lupa memikirkan kepribadiannya?" tebak lelaki itu—dan tebakannya tepat seratus persen. Karin hanya menunduk, membiarkan poninya yang menyamping menutupi setengah wajahnya. _Astaga, malunyaaa_!

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa Koizumi-_san_." Gadis itu mendongak, _ha? tidak apa-apa?_

Melihat tatapan bingung dari calon _partner_-nya itu, Hiroyama-_san_ berbaik hati menjelaskan, "Saya sudah banyak bekerja dengan banyak komikus muda. Kalian memang penuh semangat masa muda, ya? Ada progres sedikit saja langsung bersemangat untuk mempresentasikannya."

Karin mengerjap bingung, tidak menemukan bagian mana yang tidak-apa-apa dari penjelasan lelaki tersebut.

"Ah ... walaupun langkahnya kecil, tapi selangkah lebih dekat dengan mimpi kita memang hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Saya mengerti kalian hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan itu."

Dan saat Karin menatap mata Hiroyama-_san_, ia bisa melihat tatapan penuh kehangatan layaknya senior yang membimbing juniornya, orang tua yang menyayangi anaknya, serta seperti sahabat yang mengerti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Jadi ... bisa ceritakan bagaimana karakter-belum-punya-nama-ini bisa terlahirkan? Mungkin ini bisa dimasukkan dalam lembar khusus kesan Anda."

Dan saat berikutnya, Karin menceritakan bagaimana sebulan yang lalu ia kesulitan mendapat inspirasi untuk menggambar (Hiroyama-_san_ lalu memarahinya karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada tim mereka), bahwa hari ini adalah hari pertama ia menggambar (Hiroyama-_san_ memujinya karena kemampuan menggambarnya tidak menurun walaupun vakum menggambar selama sebulan), juga ...

"Saya juga sudah mendapatkan _muse_ saya," ujar Karin. Entah mengapa, ia merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengatakannya.

Hiroyama-_san_ melirik ke ujung ruangan, kemudian melirik sketsa milik Karin. Sebuah senyuman penuh arti terbit di wajahnya. "Ah ... iya, saya bisa melihatnya."

Tidak menyadari sorot mata ganjil dua bola mata dibalik kacamata lelaki di hadapannya, Karin tersenyum dan berkata, "Jadi ... dua minggu lagi saya akan kembali ke sini dengan _draft chapter _pertama, karakter utama dan seluruh karakter pendukungnya, serta progres yang lebih jauh dan baik lagi. Saya permisi dulu, Hiroyama-_san_. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang juga, Koizumi-_san_," balas lelaki itu sambil mengembalikan buku sketsa itu pada Karin. Matanya sekali lagi melirik ke sudut ruangan, pada lelaki yang datang bersama _partner_ kerjanya tadi. Ia tersenyum hangat kemudian kembali melirik Karin yang sedang membereskan buku sketsanya.

"Oh, ya. Tips dariku, mulailah melakukan pendekatan dengan _muse_-mu. Kau akan butuh observasi lebih jauh supaya bisa membuat karaktermu jauh lebih hidup. Kau bisa melakukannya, 'kan?"

Gerakan tangan Karin terhenti.

_Melakukan apa?_

Saat ia mendongak, ia menemukan wajah gusar dirinya pada pantulan kaca mata ketua divisinya itu.

.

.

.

"Ah ... akhirnya selesai juga," gumam Yamato sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Berada di luar memang jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan berada di ruangan yang udaranya dicampuri AC.

Dan ketika sudah berada di luar, ia merasa seperti burung yang akan mengepakkan sayapnya lagi di udara. Bebas.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu meregangkan sedikit badannya. Duduk selama sejam lebih di studio tadi membuat badannya agak sedikit kaku. Dia tidak bosan, apalagi menyesal karena sudah menemani Karin. Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya tidak terbiasa duduk tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ah ... maap ya kau jadi terpaksa menungguku."

Yamato terkesiap, segera menghentikan gerakan peregangan yang ia buat. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menengok ke belakang untuk melihat sosok gadis yang baru keluar dari pintu utama. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah senyuman secara otomatis tergurat di wajah tampannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin," sahutnya tulus sambil menepuk bahu gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Melihat wajah sahabatnya yang masih tertekuk membuat berkata lagi, "Jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu. Menunggu juga tidak sepenuhnya buruk, kok. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana tempat kerjamu ini."

Karin Koizumi tersenyum—senyuman yang memang Yamato harapkan muncul, "Oh, ya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Takeru Yamato berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Menurutku di sini tempat kerja yang menyenangkan. Mereka juga terlihat seperti orang-orang yang baik. Aku dan Taka tidak akan khawatir kalau menitipkanmu disitu."

Tawa pelan kemudian terdengar dari bibir tipis Karin, membuat ujung bibir Sang Kaisar ikut terangkat seiring dengan tawa merdu dari mulut gadis di sebelahnya. "Aku terdengar seperti anak manja yang kalian titipkan di sini."

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Yamato sambil tersenyum juga.

Langkah mereka selanjutnya hanya dilatari dengan suara angin dan deru kendaraan yang lewat. Saat bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka transit di halte terdekat, mereka pun langsung naik ke dalamnya. Bus itu cukup lengang, tidak penuh. Wajar, waktu pulang para pegawai masih sejam lagi.

Karin dan Yamato memutuskan untuk duduk bersisian di bangku paling belakang, dekat dengan jendela besar. Dari sana, Yamato bisa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Suasana musim semi di luar sana nampak kentara sekali. Sekilas, Yamato bisa melihat, walaupun hari sudah menjelang sore, burung-burung kecil masih asyik terbang di angkasa, terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk menggerakkan sayapnya di bawah sinar mentari senja. Di pinggir trotoar, bunga-bunga dalam pot yang diletakkan di sana nampak mulai terlihat kuncupnya. Salah satu malah sudah ada yang mekar, walaupun masih kecil _sih_ kelopak yang ditunjukkannya pada dunia.

Damai sekali, pikir Yamato takjub. Inilah salah satu alasan Yamato dulu untuk memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Baginya, suasana di Negeri Sakura ini sangat menenangkan. Dan jelas, dulu ia butuh sekali ketenangan setelah apa yang terjadi di Notre Dame.

Yamato menghela napas, berusaha melupakan kenangan pahit di Amerika sana. Manik gelapnya kemudian melirik sahabat perempuan yang tengah duduk di sisinya. Air wajah gadis itu nampak seperti kolam yang tenang dengan tidak ada riak-riak air yang menghiasinya. Hanya ada sinar mentari keemasan yang membias di sana. Membuat air itu nampak berkilauan. Damai sekali.

Namun kesan damai itu hilang saat Yamato menyadari tidak ada lengkungan pada bibir Karin. Yang ada, bibirnya terkatup erat dan mata cokelat beningnya nampak tidak fokus. Ketika melihat jemari kecil Karin (—kecil, bagi Yamato) memeluk buku sketsanya dengan erat sambil menghela napas panjang, Yamato tidak bisa untuk diam saja.

"Kau sudah menemukan _muse_-mu," ucap Yamato, mencoba membawa percakapan yang bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum senang. Karin meliriknya sebentar, lalu tersenyum kaku. Sama dengan senyuman yang diulaskannya tadi pagi dan itu jelas bukanlah ekspresi 'senang' yang Yamato harapkan.

"Iya," jawabnya pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di luar sana. Menyadari percakapan itu ditutup sepihak, Yamato tentu tidak puas—apalagi ia belum mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Karin terlihat tidak senang. _Bukankah ia seharusnya senang karena sudah menemukan inspirasi untuk menggambar? Atau karena percakapan dengan ketua timnya tadi? _Tapi ia juga tidak akan memaksa untuk mencari jawabannya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya untuk kemudian melirik ke arah lain.

"Tapi ..." Namun gerakan kepalanya terhenti saat mendengar gumaman Karin.

"Tapi?" pancing Yamato. Namun, Karin tidak menjawab, membuat rasa tak sabaran itu bertambah dua kali lipat

"Bukankah itu bagus?" sahut Yamato. Kembali tidak ada jawaban dan rasa penasaran itu naik menjadi tiga kali lipat ketika ia melihat dahi Karin terlipat memikirkan sesuatu dan matanya yang bergerak gelisah—itu jelas menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. _Baiklah ..._

Lelaki itu akhirnya memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga menyamping ke arah Karin, memberikan perhatian seutuhnya untuk sahabat perempuannya itu, "Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Gadis di sebelahnya itu terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Lama, hingga Yamato tidak yakin bahwa Karin akan mengucapkannya. Namun bibir sang gadis akhirnya terbuka—walaupun masih tidak terdengar kalimat terucap darinya.

Takut suara Karin terlalu pelan hingga kalah oleh deru mesin bus, Yamato merunduk sedikit hingga mata kedua insan itu berada pada satu gadis horizontal. _Running back_ Saikyoudai itu bisa melihat pantulan dirinya ketika gadis itu balas menatapnya—juga kilau keraguan pada sepasang keping madu milik Karin saat empunya itu mengatakan, "Apa ... kau mau membantuku?"

.

.

.

—To Be Continued—

**Note**;

Layout*; tata letak

Manual artist**; dalam suatu proyek animasi ataupun manga, _manual artist_ adalah orang yang bertugas menggambar menggunakan alat-alat manual seperti pensil dan penghapus. ini juga setau deite yaaa :"

**A/N:**

Akhirnya diupdate juga hihiihi, deite tadinya nggak akan update karena yah ... malu. Ini nggak maksimal banget. Iya, deite juga tahu kalau ini plotnya merangkak lambaaaat banget, terus aneh pula, maap kalau ngebosenin huhuhuhu.

Tapi makasih bagi yang sudah baca sampai bawah sini. Makasih bangeeeet, mau deite peluk? :") #nggak. Dan oh ya, makasih banget buat para _silent reader_ yang menyisihkan waktu untuk baca, deite mau peluk kaliaaaan~ :DD

Juga pada ...

**Hana Suzuran **(ah, senengnya jadi _fanfic_ yang pertama kali kakak baca, _it's a honor for me_ :"D udah satu setengah tahun? Lama juga, ayo nulis lagi di FESI :'(( oh ya? Makasih kak :") ih deite kangen kakak ;_; #maupeluk)

**Arisa** (Salam kenal juga, deite desu :") _muse_-nya Karin? Siapa yaaa~ menurutmu? ;) #jder. Ngehubungin dengan yang ada SenaSuzu-nya? Ya begitu-begitu (?) aja menyambungkan _scene_-nya mah :") Maap apdetnya nggak secepatnya, ya :"))

**Mikkadhira dan Raf Kowalski** (syudah dibales lewat pm, ya :"))

Makasih banget buat yang kemarin _review_ di halaman satu. Sudikah buat mampir lagi? ehehehe :") Sekian dari deite, nggamau panjang lebar, ah. Malu banget aaaaaaa #kemudiansembunyidibalikpelukanYamato.

Silahkan _review_ bila berkenan dan

sampai ketemu di ch depan, do'akan semoga ada peningkatan ya huhuhuhu :")

[Carnadeite]


End file.
